


answer for you

by circlewatercopperwood



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circlewatercopperwood/pseuds/circlewatercopperwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大家都看得出 Kevin 對 Shinji 的心意，終於有一天 Sven 忍不住問 Kevin 有沒有向過對方表白心情…</p>
            </blockquote>





	answer for you

**Author's Note:**

> 第三篇以 Kevin 和 Shinji 當主角的同人文~ 真的覺得 Shinji 很可愛 (廢話XD) 
> 
>  
> 
> \-- 現實足球同人作品  
> \-- 純幻想創作，與現實人物/球會沒有任何關係  
> \-- 如有雷同，實屬巧合

 

 

 

 

 

 

友賽結束，多蒙特的球員和職員都乘旅遊巴回去。

剛開車的時候，大家還熱烈討論著剛才的比賽，不過當汽車走了大約半小時，本來還很嘈吵的大家都安靜下來，很多人都因為舟車勞動的關係而累得睡著了。

  
  
  
Kevin 睜開眼，正打算在狹小的座位裡伸懶腰時，突然覺得左邊的肩膊有點沉重。望向左邊，他看到坐在身旁的 Shinji 就倚在他的肩上睡著了。看到這位比他年輕八個月的隊友平靜的睡容，他的嘴角微微的向上揚。  
  
在 Shinji 不在的兩年，他一直很懷念這種在比賽過後，Shinji 在回程的途中在他身邊睡著的時光。如今這個人回來了，能夠繼續像以前那樣望著 Shinji 睡著的表情，他覺得甚麼都不再重要。光是看到Shinji 的睡容，他就已經很滿足，有時候他甚至希望時間就這樣停止就好了。  
  
  
  
  
「Kevin、Shinji，你們看看這幅相片！」就在 Kevin 輕輕地將 Shinji 的瀏海撥高時，坐在前面座位的 Sven 突然轉過頭喊著他和 Shinji 的名字，手裡拿著電話，好像想向他們展示他在 Twitter 裡看到的照片。  
  
Kevin 被 Sven 突如奇來的舉動嚇了一跳，他看了一看 Shinji，確認他沒有被吵醒，然後就馬上向這位在巴士上唯一不好好坐下的隊友示意 Shinji 在睡覺，著他說話不要太大聲。  
  
  
  
看到 Kevin 將手指放在唇邊示意他安靜，Sven 才發現 Shinji 正在睡覺，而且他的頭還倚在 Kevin 的肩上。  
  


 

 

「Kevin。」Sven 放下電話，有點猶豫。「我可不可以問你一個問題？」

「甚麼事？」Kevin 情不自禁地皺起眉頭，他知道 Sven 每次這樣問的時候，一定不會是好事。

「你有沒有向 Shinji 表示你喜歡他？」

  
  
沒料到 Sven 會這樣問，Kevin 不懂反應。  


 

 

「Shinji 是那種你不說出口，他不會知道的人。」Sven 繼續說下去。

「你、你說甚麼？」而 Kevin 的腦海則一片空白。

  


 

 

＝＝＝

  
  
  
  
初次離開生活了二十年的日本，來到新的國家展開新的生活。Shinji 在剛開始的時候，還擔心自己很快就會思鄉，也擔心自己不能夠融入新的圈子裡。  
  
可是，這裡的大家都對他這個東方人很好，就算他不懂德語，但在他們的熱情和主動下，他很快就適應了德國的生活。剛開始的時候，他被大家的熱情舉動弄得很不好意思，但漸漸地他就習慣了。  
  
  
  
他還記得第一天來到多蒙特，在領隊 Klopp 的介紹下，他認識了各位隊友。當時，最令他留下深刻印象的是 Kevin，這個男人對他露出了燦爛的笑容，然後用不知從何處學回來，但又爛得不能再爛的日本語說歡迎他加入多蒙特這個大家庭。  
  
  
只是來到多蒙特幾個月，他就已經和隊友們打成一片。即使他一點都聽不懂大家說甚麼，但只要一個表情，和一個身體動作，他和大家都能夠明白到雙方的意思。尤其是 Kevin，他們之間根本不需要用到語言，只是一個簡單的眼神，他們就知道對方想表達甚麼。  
  
  
在練習時，他們會互相彈對方的耳朵，想逃跑時另一個隊友會突然出現牢牢地攬著他，令他不能逃跑；在比賽時，他們又會互相為對方送上擁抱，恭喜對方射入致勝的一球──────就算後來他到了英國，他依然懷念這樣的生活。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
離開德國的時候，Kevin 駕車送他到機場。  
  
**「Shinji，在英國過得不開心，就要回來。」** Kevin 在他踏入離境大堂時，緊緊地擁抱著他。 **「除了Klopp，我也會等你回來的。」**  
  
  
在他確定轉會後，他都不太想親口對 Kevin 說出他的決定，因為他知道在隊中最不願他離開的人是他。不過他更不想讓 Kevin 從其他途徑得知他要走的事，所以只能硬著頭皮告訴了他。在他還未開口讓他知道之前，他已經猜得到 Kevin 會開口叫他留下。果然，在他親口告訴 Kevin 時，這個男人真的勸他不要離開。  
  
和 Kevin 相處了兩年，他倆差不多每天都會花時間和對方待在一起。一開始的時候，他以為外國人是比較熱情，也比較喜歡身體的接觸。然而，Kevin 那份熱情卻令他有過心跳加速的感覺，而且有時候在 Kevin 的注目或者觸碰下，他會不好意思得臉紅起來。Kevin 對他的熱情明顯和其他德國人對他的有點不同，而且他也不止一次從 Kevin 的目光裡感受得到灸熱的感覺。  
  
  
  
他知道 Kevin 捨不得他離開，他也知道 Kevin 對他的感情…但他卻害怕自己無法給予他一個適當的回應。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
在英國的兩年間，他和 Kevin 每星期都一定至少有一天在 face time 裡聊天，他們會各自告訴對方自己在英國和德國的生活。他知道在他離開後，Kevin 昔日的隊友 Marco Reus 加盟了多蒙特，他也從 Kevin 口中得知 Mario 和 Marco 關係好得令 Kevin 有時也有點看不過眼。  
  
  
來到英國的第二年，一年前將他帶到 Old Trafford 的 Sir Alex Ferguson 退休，換來了新的領隊 David Moyes。漸漸地，他發現自己在板凳上坐著的時間遠比在場上比賽的時間長，他來英國並不是想每個星期坐在球場的後備席上觀看比賽，也不是為了讓自己的照片登在球隊的廣告牌上，他是來踢足球的！  
  
這時他回想起 Kevin 在機場前說的話───── **不開心的話，就回來多蒙特** 。  
  
  
  
比起每週比賽完結後期待著在下週的比賽裡上陣，他更期待在每週 face time 後能夠在下週的同一個時間和 Kevin 在電腦裡再見面…因為他知道 Moyes 根本不會讓他上場，期待著這些不可能發生的事情，是很痛苦的…既然如此，為甚麼他還要繼續期待下去？

 

 

到了冬季轉會窗開始的時候，他第一次有衝動開聲讓領隊賣走自己…

**_有時候，他甚至想不顧一切離開這個令他痛苦的地方……_ **

  
  
  


 

 

每次和 Kevin 在網絡上見面，縱然他已經拒絕了很多次，但德國人仍不厭其煩地叫他回去多蒙特…

在這一年裡，能夠令他真正感到安心，令他可以暫時忘卻這些痛苦的事情，令他可以打從心底裡笑出來的是和每週一次和 Kevin 的 face time 時間。

  
在英國的最後一年，是 Kevin 令他惡劣得不能再差的心情好過一點，雖然他不在身邊，但這個男人陪他走過這個人生的低谷。即使後來他回到多蒙特，他仍不敢想像，若果當時沒有 Kevin 的話，他可能早就崩潰了。  
  
  
  
  
他懷念多蒙特的一切，如同家人的隊友，就像父親一樣的 Klopp，還有 Kevin 的熱情擁抱。  
  
  
  
最後，Shinji 決定回去德國，他知道那裡才是屬於他的地方。  
  
大家都說他是因為在英國鬱鬱不得志，所以才會回去─────他不會否認。然而，他之所以離開英國回去多蒙特，除了這個原因，有部份是因為 Klopp，也有部份是因為 Kevin。  
  


 

 

同樣是兩年，在曼徹斯特度過了兩年，遠比他在多蒙特生活過的兩年漫長。或許是因為這樣，他才猛然發現多蒙特的好，Klopp 的好，還有 Kevin 的好。

**_對，有時候在失去了的時候，你才會知道對你最重要的是甚麼。_ **

當初覺得那份感情很沉重，令他有點窒息，但這時他才了解這份感情醞含著濃烈的溫柔和他對他的好。

  


 

 

＝＝＝

  
  
  
  
「我就是說 Kevin 你不說的話，Shinji 是不會知道的。」  
  
  
本來 Shinji 只是閉上眼小睡片刻，淺眠的他很快就被 Sven 和 Kevin 的對話弄醒。本來他想趁這個機會起醒過來，但當聽到 Sven 說起自己的名字，他就覺得有點不好意思在這個時候張開眼。  


 

 

「Sven 你…」Kevin 變得有點結巴。

「我和你在多蒙特生活了五年，怎會看不出你早就愛上了 Shinji？」

  
  
  
  
  
聽到他們的對話，Shinji 大約從一些關鍵字裡猜得到 Sven 在說甚麼。  


 

 

怎可能不發現 Kevin 對他的關心裡所包含的強烈感情呢？─── Shinji 暗忖。

他知道所有人都知道，身為被投放對象的他感受得到，將一切放在眼內的領隊 Klopp 看得到，前任隊長 Sebastian 留意得到，今季才當上隊長的 Mats 都知道，繼他之後相繼離開的 Mario 和 Robert 都明白，就連和他是第一次成為隊友的 Marco 也在語氣和表情中表現出他很清楚。

  
**_可能不知道自己的言行舉止都很明顯的只有 Kevin 本人吧？_**  
  
  
  


 

 

「你不說，遲早被其他人捷足先登。」坐在 Sven 旁邊的 Erik 在聽到他們的對話，也轉身加入二人的對話中。

「Erik 你說的是 Ciro？」這時連坐在 Kevin 後面的 Marco 也插嘴。「你看，連上季才加盟的 Erik 也清楚過你。」

「你說甚麼？Ciro 對 Shinji…？」Kevin 對於 Marco 突然提起這個義大利人有點不解。

「別傻，你不會看不出來吧？」Erik 很懷疑 Kevin 是不是真的看不出來。

「對啊，對方比你帥，而且又是懂得很多甜言蜜語的義大利人，這次你有對手了。」Marco 看到這位好兄弟有點慌張的反應也忍不住趁機取笑一下對方。

 

 

 

聽到這些隊友這樣說，平時口直心快，想到甚麼就說甚麼的 Kevin 也沉默起來。

「不要再說了…」本身他就已經很苦惱，如今這三個男人還要為他添上更多的煩惱。

  
  
  
  
  
他聽得出 Kevin 的語氣裡滲透著一些失落感，與這個德國人認識了已經五年，他從未聽過他會用如此低落的語氣說話…在他的心目中，Kevin 永遠是一個喜歡笑的人，這樣的語氣和充滿著朝氣的 Kevin 很不配……  
  
除了人名和一些基本的關鍵字，他完全聽不懂這四個人在說甚麼，但他知道他們在說起自己和 Kevin 之間的事，所以大概也了解得到 Kevin 之所以會低落起來是因為自己的緣故。  
  
  
  
  
當年離開之前，他早就感受得到他熱情裡隱藏著的情感。那時他還年輕，也不夠成熟，除了感到很大的壓力外，他更不懂也不敢去面對這份感情。  
  
在英國的時候，他在歐聯的比賽裡重遇了昔日的隊友。同樣離開了多蒙特、比他更年輕的 Mario 將關於自己和 Marco 之間的事告訴了他，令他覺得不能再將年紀當成一個不肯正視對方或者自己心情的藉口。再加上，在經歷過生活高低起跌後，他更覺得他不可以這樣下去……  
  
  
他知道他不能夠再繼續裝睡下去───無論是現在自己還倚在 Kevin 身上假裝著睡覺，又或者是他內心深處的心情，他都知道他是時候醒過來。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shinji 在 Sven、Erik 和 Marco 的眼前輕輕地親了 Kevin 的臉頰──────────  
  
**「愛してる。」**  
  
三年前，他不敢正視 Kevin 對他的感情，也不敢正視自己的想法。然後他逃走了，離開德國，離開這個人的身邊。不過，經過了幾年，他也終於弄清楚自己的想法。  
  
  
  
  
Sven 和 Erik 簡直無法相信自己的雙眼，而 Shinji 的舉動也令 Kevin 腦袋一片空白，驚愕得一動也不動。至於 Marco 則一副處變不驚的樣子，揚起了微笑，吹了一聲口哨，然後緩緩地把手伸進放著電話的口袋裡。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
在會議室裡 Mario 感到口袋裡的電話在震動，他趁大家專注地聆聽著領隊的說話時，偷偷地拿出電話望了一眼剛收到的短訊，然後露出了愉快的笑容。  


 

 

「剛才你笑甚麼？」Robert 在會議後走過去問他。

被人這樣一問，Mario 又忍不住微笑起來。他甚麼也沒有說，只是拿出電話讓 Robert 看看他剛才在會議期間收到的短訊，然後 Robert 也不禁露出了同樣的笑容。

  


 

 

「明天沒有練習，我們去多蒙特一趟，去恭喜一下 Kevin 和 Shinji，好不好？」

「不是不好，但你真的只是想去恭喜 Kevin 和 Shinji？我說你是想去和 Marco 見面吧？」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
>> 完  
  
  
  
  
  
  
有點無聊的番外：  
  
  
  
巴士裡，除了 Sven、Erik、Marco 和 Kevin 外，大家都保持絕對的安靜。本來在睡覺的球員，不是被他們說話的聲音弄醒，就是被坐在附近的隊友拍醒。有些人假裝自己還在睡覺，有些則拿出電話玩 Candy Crush 或者在 Facebook/ Twitter 等的社交網站看看其他人的近況，又或者看看其他隊伍在友賽裡的比賽過程。不過其實大家都不太在意 Candy Crush 又 GAME OVER，又或者其他人在 Facebook/ Twitter 上更新的狀態，甚至不在意史浩克04 被對手在三分鐘連入兩球，因為所有人都將專注力放在那四個隊友身上。  
  
  
「為甚麼───」Ciro 一聽到他的名字被 Marco 提及，就想出聲為自己辯護。可是他才剛開口，就馬上被坐在他後方的 Roman 用雷不掩耳的速度用手蓋著他的嘴巴，不讓他出聲。Ciro 想掙扎，但同樣坐在他後方，Roman 身旁的 Mats 則雙手按著他，不讓他反抗。  
  
  
「Ciro 你還是靜靜地坐好，不要壞了大家的好事。」他身邊的 Sebastian 在他的耳邊輕聲地說。  
  
  
  


 

 

坐在巴士最前方的 Klopp 沒好氣地搖搖頭，而嘴角則微微揚起。

『果然把 Shinji 帶回來是沒有做錯的。』  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Shinji 很可愛 (再次強調) ← 明明當他在英國踢足球時我也沒留意 XDDD
> 
>  
> 
> 說說為甚麼 Ciro 會出場，是因為在某場比賽後他吻了 Shinji，所以我就讓他以這個形式出場…沒別的意思(喂)  
> Mario 和 Marco 很閃(?)，這兩個人比 Shinji 和 Kevin 更早就吸引了我的眼球 (Marco 這麼帥，得難不去留意他 XD) ヽ(´▽`)/
> 
>  
> 
> 謝謝看到最後的你 <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are most welcomed~~~
> 
>  
> 
> 完稿日：2015.01.25


End file.
